1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An active matrix flat panel display generally includes a plurality of pixels to display images, and it displays the images by controlling the luminance of each pixel according to given information. Among such active matrix flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display is a self-emissive display device having low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed, so the organic light emitting display is being spotlighted as a next-generation display device to surpass the liquid crystal display (LCD).
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element, that is, two electrodes with an emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy, thereby causing light to be emitted.
The organic light emitting device also includes a driving transistor to drive the organic light emitting element and a switching transistor to apply data voltages to the driving transistor, and the transistors may be thin film transistors (TFTs).
In the organic light emitting device, to realize excellent emitting characteristics, the emission layer disposed between two electrodes should be uniformly formed, and furthermore a leakage current should not be generated.
However, it may be difficult to uniformly form the emission layer due to surface tension of the emission layer, and furthermore, the emission layer may not cover the electrodes so a leakage current may be generated. When the emission layer is not uniform or a leakage current is generated, a luminance deviation may occur, or the luminance may be deteriorated.